Cry Wolf 2: The Wolf Who Cried Sheep
by JustFriends
Summary: 8 friends play an online game of Cry Wolf, but one of them wants to turn this game into a real thing, like the pranks played by the school kids. Except this time...it's real.
1. INTRO

Intro to: CryWolf 2: The Wolf Who Cried Sheep

Plot:

When a group of teenagers play the online game of Cry Wolf, one of them decide to turn the game into a real life situation, after hearing about the prep school kids pulling all those pranks. Except this time…She wanted the deaths to be VERY real.

Characters:

…..Amy

…..Aaron

…..John

…..Anna

…..Shawnte

…..Andrew

…..Samantha

…..Ryan

Release Date:

Friday, January 13th


	2. Chapter 1

NEVERMIND ABOUT ME SAYING THE RELEASE DATE WAS JANUARY 13TH….ITS TODAY, LMAO.

Chapter 1

Amy typed ferociously fast, trying to prove she wasn't the wolf

CryxWolfxKnife: I swear…I am not the wolf!

AmazingDDRBoi: and that izz why you havent been for the past 4 games?

SamScaryMovie3: Then, that means you vote for Amy, or Aaron. Who will it be?

ComeClean005: I think that it is Aaron…he hasn't been the wolf either for awhile.

SamScaryMovie3: So that's 2 for Drew, 1 for Amy. Anna, do you wanna say anything?

JustFriends4Reva: It's clear that it's Aaron…I mean he was so quick to accuse Amy.

"YES!" Amy screamed out loud

"You're winning on Cry Wolf?" asked her brother, Jeremy. Amy nodded, smiling wide.

SamScaryMovie3: So, it's Aaron. Sorry, Aaron, you lost. Please leave the chat room.

CryxWolfxKnife: LOL! See ya!

AmazingDDRBoi: You guys suck

**AmazingDDRBoi **has left the chatroom.

After awhile people started being killed and eliminated. Turns out Shawnte was the wolf, and she won.

JordashHillTopper: Ha..ha..I was the wolf, and u guyz lost!

Ever since Amy and her friends heard about the people who played Cry Wolf and then it turned out that one of the girls were just playing a prank, they were obsessed. Every other night they got in their chat room "cry wolf" on AIM and played together. The shepherd was always John. He wasn't into playing, just picking the sheep and the wolves.

Amy logged off, happy that Aaron was kicked out first, and went to get ready for school. There she would meet all her friends in the hall way…So, she got her book bag and went out to the bus. Today was the last day before Winter Break…She couldn't wait to be free for 2 and a half weeks to do ANYTHING with her and her friends…Even play Cry Wolf…

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

-1CHAPTER 2: At school.

"So, Amy, being a bitch as always?" Aaron asked Amy. Amy smirked at Aaron and continued to walk to home room. The teacher clicked all over on her computer as Amy looked through her agenda. WOOT! No home work for 2 whole weeks! That's what she couldn't wait for. The announcements came on, yada yada yada, the same old crap about it FINALLY being winter break, and then Period 1. Orchestra. She strummed and strummed away until it was Period 2-3.

Shawnte and her walked into class and sat down next to each other. Shawnte was black, had short black hair, black eyes and loved to wear all sorts of colorful clothes. The reason why Shawnte was in the CryWolf game was because she and Amy had a class together. Shawnte had been quiet and never spoke a word. But Amy talked to her so much that she just started talking more and more. Shawnte usually just played CryWolf to be with the "in" crowd. Well, technically, but she still liked the game! Amy really got her interested in it. They'd spend hours laughing and talking, and sometimes when Shawnte was lucky, she would win. But most of the time people picked her to leave because she kept talking to Amy.

The period ended and they all stormed out to period 4-7. The next class Andrew and her shared. Shawnte was too, but she was seated across the room due to talking to Amy so much. Andrew was skinny, wavy dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He usually would wear a simple brown Abercombie shirt and shorts, and sandals, even though it was Winter. He was pretty dumb but liked wild life like frogs and stuff. He knew Amy through Aaron, even though he just thought Amy was a pain in the ass. Plus Amy would call him like 5 times a day, which got quite annoying. "What's today's homework?" Andrew would ask Amy. He had trouble doing homework.

Period 8 is Lunch. EVERYONE who played CryWolf with Amy had lunch together. Aaron was there, who had curly blond hair, puppy dog eyes that were blue and a smile that was captivating-but not to Amy. He was rough and tough on the outside but on the inside was deep and emotional. Then John who had silky straight brown hair and slanted eyes that were a lily pad green. He had a sense of humor but was as quiet as a mime. Kind of like Shawnte before she met Amy. Amy had never really talked to John that much, so didn't know too much about him. Anna had long straight blonde hair and big brown eyes. She had a big smile that was always on and had a laugh like a queen. She got perfect grades and would never be seen without make up. Samantha was the only one on the chubby side. She was a cheerleader and had dyed blonde hair. She was always doing a cheer for everyone and laughing her head off. The last was Ryan who had long brown hair that went down to his eyes and a piercing on his tongue. He was one of those punk/ska kinda guys. He was an out cast so Amy brought him in the group.

Period 9-11. WHAT A NAME! English class. The teacher was hilarious and always had Amy laughing so hard that everyone turned to look at her. She walked out of the class at the end of the period to 12th period, where it was Gym! She set all her books down, got changed, played dodge ball, got dressed again and ran out to the bus. FINALLY-it was Winter break!


End file.
